


of blood and coconut rum

by hyacinthsfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of homophobia, ennonoya - Freeform, mentions of fighting, supportive friend tanaka, the f-word is used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthsfics/pseuds/hyacinthsfics
Summary: nishinoya tastes of blood and coconut rum.





	of blood and coconut rum

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha another fic i wrote well over a year ago and never published until now? lol.
> 
> anyway enjoy, ennonoya makes me weAK

Nishinoya is always brash and bold, with edges sharp as shattered glass, and eyes and tongue even sharper. Ennoshita is aware of this. He's aware of Nishinoya's annoying habit of acting first and thinking later, and Ennoshita knows he'll suffer the consequences of such a mindset, yet as blood drips down Nishinoya's chin, and his eyes are alight with a harsh flame, he can't help but think that he didn't know it would occur this  _soon_. Or this  _bad_.

"Idiot," Ennoshita finds himself snapping harshly as he pushes Nishinoya down on the closed toilet seat and begins digging through the cabinet under the sink. This isn't even his house; it's not even Nishinoya's - it's Tanaka's, and Ennoshita wants to think the wing spiker is too irresponsible to own a first aid kit, but then he finds one amidst the mess of toilet paper and trash and chastises himself for the thought. "You're a  _fucking_  idiot."

Nishinoya is less than fazed by the insult, instead closing his eyes in retaliation, a small, smug smile decorating his bleeding lip. Ennoshita really wants to insult Nishinoya until he's crying, but he knows that not how he is, or what Nishinoya deserves. He has to take a deep breath and steady the burning of over-fueled anger in his veins before he even begins to tend to Nishinoya.

"Why?" Ennoshita inquires, standing in front of Nishinoya and pulling out an alcohol wipe.

"Hm, doesn't matter," Nishinoya dismisses as the cold alcohol seeps into his skin and stings along the cut in his eyebrow.

"Like hell," Ennoshita cuts, tilting Nishinoya's chin up a bit. He feels his face and grip on Nishinoya's face soften. "Tell me what's going on, Noya."

"It's fine," Nishinoya persists. "Doesn't matter anyway." He winces as the alcohol wipe presses against the swelling cut on his cheek. Ennoshita sees the corners of Nishinoya's lips tilt into a frown. Ennoshita can't help but sigh and drop his hands from Nishinoya's face. 

"Yuu," Ennoshita murmurs, causing Nishinoya to open his eyes. "Talk to me," he whispers, and the usual over-confidence in Nishinoya's mocha eyes falls and is replaced with wavering vulnerability. Ennoshita swallows as his chest aches at the look. He knows Nishinoya prefers to give the illusion as if he's ten feet tall, but Ennoshita is far too familiar with the way his face contorts as the self-assurance slips away. He also knows Nishinoya is softer than most people can see - under all of the bruises and glass-like edges, he's compassionate and selfless. He wouldn't harm anyone unless something had really gotten under his skin, and Ennoshita has the burning desire to to fix it. To fix the frown from Nishinoya's face and fix his wounds and fix the insecurities that Nishinoya burns into his head everytime the two of them are alone in the locker room. He wants to fix everything. Ennoshita swallows the thought that maybe that's his problem.

"I can't," Nishinoya replies, fragile eyes avoiding Ennoshita's harsh, invasive gaze. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Ennoshita assures him, attempting to assure himself as well. He decides to back off, Nishinoya will tell him when or if he's ready. "But I'm always here for you to talk to. And I'll be here when you're ready to talk. Always know that." Nishinoya hums in a dismissive response and closes his eyes as he lets Ennoshita grab his chin and tend to him again.

Ennoshita's touch is soft - he makes sure of it. He lightly wipes away the blood pooling around Nishinoya's eyebrow and cheek, pressing a small, square bandaid to each of the cuts after layering it with antiseptic ointment. He messages Tanaka, asking for a few ice packs, before he goes back to turning and tilting Nishinoya's face, looking for any injuries he might've missed.

"Do they hurt?" Ennoshita inquires and Nishinoya laughs, quiet and sarcastic, and regretful.

"Like a bitch."

"Idiot," Ennoshita breathes, but it's soft and seems to go unnoticed by Nishinoya as Tanaka knocks on the door. Ennoshita stands and opens it, thanking Tanaka as he hands Ennoshita the ice packs.

"Is he okay?" Tanaka whispers, eyes dancing around Ennoshita to get a glimpse at Nishinoya, whose eyes are still closed. "I kicked the kid out."

"I don't know," Ennoshita replies, and even he can hear the worry coating his voice. "But thank you."

He closes the door and turns back to Nishinoya, eyeing his bleeding lip, which he forgot to take care of before. He grabs a bundle of toilet paper and wets it, before shifting back in front of Nishinoya, grasping his chin lightly and tilting his head up a bit.

"He called me a faggot," Nishinoya whispers, eyes fluttering open. Only then does Ennoshita notice that they're glossy and corners stain the corners red. "Please don't hate me, Chikara."

Suddenly, Ennoshita regrets getting angry at him. His chest aches as fear flickers across Nishinoy's expression, and Ennoshita has a sudden, deep desire to pull Nishinoya close and assure him he'd  _never_  hate him. He swallows and keeps his resolve, instead letting his hand fall from Nishinoya's chin.

"Why would I hate you?" Ennoshita asks, searching Nishinoya's watery, warm brown eyes.

"Because I...I like boys. A-And girls, and I know it's weird, but-"

"Noya," Ennoshita instantly cuts him off. "It's not weird. It's just who you are. It's only natural." The words feel funny on his tongue, because there's so much  _more_  that he wants to tell Nishinoya. He wants to tell Nishinoya he thinks he's incredibly brave for telling Ennoshita something like that, he wants to tell him he deserves to be happy, and that maybe society doesn't see it that way, but Ennoshita sure does. He wants to tell Nishinoya that the way his eyes sparkle at Ennoshita's words makes his heart jump and his stomach flip over himself.

"You really think that?" Nishinoya asks hopefully, but the surprise is evident on his face.

"Yes," Ennoshita assures him with a smile. "You're not any more or less weird for liking boys or girls or both, okay?" A comfortable silence surrounds them and Ennoshita lets himself sink into the feeling of it. "Is that why you got in that fight?" Nishinoya nods and Ennoshita feels even  _guiltier_  than he did earlier. "I...I'm sorry. For calling you an idiot."

"It's fine, Chikara," Nishinoya murmurs, brushing off the situation, as he often does. "Thank you, though. For taking care of me."

"I'm not done," Ennoshita protests as Nishinoya attempts to stand up. He sits back down and looks up at Ennoshita with sparkling, pretty eyes. Ennoshita gently begins wiping the blood from Nishinoya's bottom lip, holding his head in place with a hand cupping his jaw. Warmth spreads trough Nishinoya's cheeks and chest at the way Ennoshita is so concentrated and worried. His touch is gentle and light against his lip, slowly cleaning away the blood, so as not to hurt the boy in front of him, who suddenly feels giddy and lovestruck.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ennoshita teases, and he smells like the fruity drink he consumed earlier (which Tanaka convinced him to drink despite its alcohol content) and Nishinoya begins to crave the taste. "Yuu?"

Without thinking (naturally), Nishinoya leans forward and presses his lips to Ennoshita's, who instantly freezes at the contact. Nishinoya briefly thinks he's going to pull away, but his palm lingers on Nishinoya's jaw. Nishinoya draws back, but instead of letting them separate, Ennoshita surges forward and slots their lips together again, other hand coming up to cup Nishinoya's face. Ennoshita didn't even know he  _wanted_  to kiss Nishinoya, but he finds he doesn't want to stop. Nishinoya tastes of blood and coconut rum, and Ennoshita becomes achingly desperate for the feel of Nishinoya's lips on his for the rest of his life. So he presses harder and kisses deeper.

A soft whine leaves Nishinoya's throat at the pressure on his sore lip, but accepts Ennoshita's tongue anyway, adoring how fruity it tastes, like pink lemonade and alcohol. His arms wrap around Ennoshita's middle, pulling him closer, closer,  _closer_. All that surrounds him his Ennoshita's smell and his taste and his skin.

"Hey, Noya-san," they're cut off by Tanaka's entrance into the bathroom. They quickly pull apart and the air around them falls deadly still as Tanaka takes in their expressions: Ennoshita's sparkling, dazed eyes, and Nishinoya's wide, excited smile. "Ha, that was gay," he murmurs, before shutting the door. "Come out - pun intended - when you're done! We're starting truth or dare!" he calls, words muffled by the door between them. Ennoshita turns to Nishinoya, and there's a moment of tense silence, before they begin to giggle, drunk on the other's taste.

"I'll make you a deal," Ennoshita begins, and Nishinoya perks up at this. "I'll take you on a date if you promise not to kiss anyone else during truth or dare."

Nishinoya can't help but laugh, and it's light and beautiful, and Ennoshita feels a little bubbly on the inside.

"It's a deal."


End file.
